


So you better run

by Skyepilot



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alien Sex, Aliens, Anti-Alien Sentiment, Coulson being very direct, Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fugitives, Future Fic, Galactic conspiracies, Humor, Infinity Wars, Kree Invasion, Nothing to Lose, On the Run, Oral Sex, Partnership, Sexual Content, Shipscuses, Speculative, Superhero Registration Act, Talbot always wanting a promotion, You and me against the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:59:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2585654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/pseuds/Skyepilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Speculative fic about the future and Skye and Coulson on the run from the Superhero Registration Act and Talbot.  They get a moment of rest and use that time to have sex.  Not really much plot.</p><p>Title from Florence + The Machine's Dog Days Are Over</p>
            </blockquote>





	So you better run

They were in the room, alone.

Finally, alone.

The blinds let the light from the neon sign outside flicker in between.

Fresh from running and with an adrenalyne rush still dusted over their bodies. Over everything.

At the moment, they were just a couple of aliens.

And the whole world had turned against them.

The U.N. had declared a Superhero Registration Act, along with the government of the United States, and most of the world.

The Director of SHIELD had been outed as an alien, by Glenn Talbot.

Talbot, General of the Air Force. Quite the promotion. The man always was a ladder climber. Now, nowhere to go but down. At least, that's the thought that comforted Coulson.

Skye scanned the room quickly, checking entries, windows, looking for surveillance.

He finally stopped her when she was running her hand along the back of the cheap motel artwork.

"Skye," he said, his hand on her arm. "This place. It's nothing."

Her haunted eyes stared back at him.

"Our team," he said, reasurring. "They'll contact us when it's safe."

"You're here because of me," she answered back. "Talbot would never have found out if it wasn't for my father..."

"Hey," he said, grasping both of her elbows, turning her completely towards him. "It wouldn't matter. They would've found out. They're using the Diviner's technology to scan for alien and gifted DNA. I'm a match."

"I don't even feel like," she started, touching her hand to her mouth, thoughts drifting. "I was always looking, but... _now_ I don't even belong here."

He'd seen her sad before, disappointed, afraid. But, never giving up.

"Like hell you don't," he said with resolve, pulling her towards him. "You belong here. _We_ belong here. And anyone else who says otherwise can..."

"Can what?" she interrupted. "We're not even human."

" _We_ were protecting them when they didn't even know HYDRA was out there," he said. "And they still don't know what's coming."

"So, instead of HYDRA trying to capture or kill us, it's pretty much everyone," she answered. "Great."

"There are safehouses," he said, starting to empty his pockets onto the nightstand. "Fury will help us."

"There's no walking away from this," she said, resigned. "For either of us."

"No," he agreed, shaking his head.

This was the first time they'd had a moment to pause today. It was late, and they were both exhausted from trying to lose the soldiers put on their tail. By now Talbot had turned over their base. May had agreed, reluctantly, that they should cooperate with them, hoping that this was temporary with what was looming on the horizon.

SHIELD didn't want to appear adversarial. Especially not after what had happened with Stark and the Ultron debacle. Someone was going to have to step in soon. If New Yorkers thought the Chitauri were bad, wait until they met the Kree. And there were other players, too. It was messy, complicated. They were in the center of some kind of greater struggle they didn't understand.

Skye had been right about puzzle pieces. They had thought it was just them, the GH-325, her father. Turns out, there were a lot of puzzle pieces. Like, a whole galaxy full.

"Never pictured the second half of my life quite like this," he said, smiling a little, sinking onto the edge of the nearest bed, loosening his tie. "In survival mode. _Alien_. I had a really nice 401K before HYDRA."

"That's what you're thinking about right now?" she huffed, slipping out of her jacket and tossing it on the other bed.

"Mundane would be nice," he answered, looking over at her, his shoulders slumped slightly. "I'd settle for boring and cliched at the moment."

"I'd settle for not being part of Talbot's retirement plan, that, motherf..."

"He's in over his head," Coulson said, cutting her off. "But, agreed. I'm tired of being used. Ever since I came back from..." Hesitating for a moment, he shrugged as she gave him a look. "Someone's been pulling my strings," he said. "I'm tired, Skye."

"You're not giving up, are you?" she asked, sitting next to him.

"No," he said, quietly, turning his face towards her. "And you'd better not, either."

They stared at each other for a very long moment until she got nervous and looked away, laughing a little.

"What?" he asked. But he was watching her, biting his lower lip. He couldn't help moving a little, brushing his leg up against hers.

"I guess we're going to be spending a lot of time alone together," she said knowingly, tipping her head back to look at him again.

"Yeah," he said, smiling to himself.

She nodded and then she kissed him. It was a little stiff.

Sensing his hesitation, she pulled away, wondering if he was trying to reason his way out of it. She suspected he might. Some lingering guilt about getting her into all of this in the first place. He'd used those very words at one point. If he'd just left her alone, let her slip back into her underground world instead of SHIELD.

"I want to make love to you," he said, suddenly. He swallowed nervously and then looked back up at her, smiling. "I've wanted to for a long time."

"Okay, _wow_ ," she said, surprised by his frankness. "That's really direct."

"Well, you just kissed me, so, I thought it might be a good time to let you know how I feel."

"Is this your way of saying...?" she started.

"That I'm in love with you? Of course. After all that stuff with your father, you didn't wonder? _Just a little_?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Of course I know you have feelings for me, I do too, Coulson. But that doesn't mean..."

"I've done some pretty crazy shit because of you," he said, smirking. "Actually, I'm pretty sure it's the craziest shit, I've ever done."

She just started laughing at him, as he shrugged.

"That's sweet," she said, smiling, and she leaned forward to kiss him again, her lips brushing against his tenderly, her hand touching the stubble starting to grow on his face.

He parts his lips in answer, kissing her back, hand in her hair, and any sense of hesitation between them is completely evaporated. He's already beginning to throw off his jacket as her hands are on his tie and then on the buttons of his shirt.

Arms still caught behind him in the sleeves, she raises up to help him slide out of his jacket the rest of the way, pressing herself up against his mouth, his tongue, his chest, his hips.

Then his hands are racing back to her, at her waist, pulling her onto him, settling them onto the bed. As he seats himself between her thighs, pressing down on her hips with his hands, a thrill runs through her. The idea that she's always wanted him like this. Possibly even from day one.

"Maybe..it's supposed to happen this way," she says, leaning forward to kiss him. To make out with her hot boss. Just before the world falls apart.

She doesn't know if she really believes it, but she wants to. That they were meant for this moment. He wasn't exactly available back then.

He certainly is now.

" _Yes_ ," he answers, and his hands are on the button on her jeans, his fingers sliding the zipper down, then he palms her hips to help raise her off him and slide the tight fabric down her legs.

He says it again, while he's scooting down, and then his mouth is between her legs, his eyes closed as his tongue works over her and inside of her. She comes entirely too fast. And it's not enough, and it's so much with his hands on her, and her eyes open to him watching her, his lips kissing along her thigh, waiting.

Hands teasing his hair, she touches his face and as she moves to take off her jeans the rest of the way, he finishes his shirt off and tosses it away, and she's touching the scar, him knowing she's examining him as he takes apart his own belt.

And she does know now. His past and how this is living proof of who and what he's become. They don't belong to anyone else right now. Only each other.

" _Skye_."

It's just the way he says her name, like he's calling to part of herself that only he knows. She arches her back when she's completely taken him in, and he says her name again as his hips find a slow rhythm, moving below her. He's doing everything more slowly now, even how he says her name. His fingers are under her shirt, teasing over her stomach, her ribcage.

The room isn't well lit, and she wishes she could see him more rather than just feel him. Just that little lamp beneath the cheap art and the light from the blinds cutting across their bodies.

He sits up and pulls her closer, his hands caressing her thighs, guiding her legs behind him. She's trying to move with him; it takes a moment for them to synch up again, their chests pressed together.

His hands grasp the bottom of her shirt and pull it up and over her head, and then his fingers are pushing up underneath her bra, sliding over her breasts. He starts to kiss the pulse of her neck, she can feel her heart beating where his tongue is touching it.

Her hand finds his and their fingers lace together, she wants his mouth again, raises her hips up against him as he moans into her lips, her legs around his back letting her pull him deeper into her.

It's that awareness again. She doesn't know what else to call it, but she felt it with him before. Just, not quite like this.

She says his first name, whispers it into his ear, really. Trying it out. He wraps his arms around her, hugging her tightly to him, she can feel how much it's affected him and it's turning her on.

"Breathe with me," he asks, his hand on her mouth, tipping her chin to meet his gaze.

"You feel that too, right?"

" _Oh yeah_ ," he says, half-smiling, like it's all he can manage.

  
****

  
"Maybe it's one of the advantages of being an alien," she says. "That would be nice, right?"

"I don't even know how long that went on," he said, peering up at the ceiling. "What if, it was, like, a wormhole, and really we just did it for five seconds," he said, touching his forehead. "But, it felt like..."

"Now you're just being ridiculous," she said, laughing at him.

"I'm hypothesizing," he said, frowning a little. "As much as I'd like to believe we had sex for the first time for...What? Days?"

He raises his head from the pillow to look over at her.

"It was involved," she replied, sitting up.

"And _you_ , that was a lot of...," he said in disbelief, turning towards her on his elbow. "And, while I'd like to take credit for my part of the contribution, I think it has a lot more to do with the alien stuff."

"Are you sure that's how you want to sell it?" she asked, fluttering her eyes.

"It was a _hypothesis_ ," he said, lowering his chin. "It needs testing."

"I...saw things," she continued. "Images. I mean, they were beautiful, but unfamiliar."

"Another world," he said, touching his hand against hers. His thumb ran down her index finger and across her palm. "And, I could feel...you with me."

"We can't stay here," she said, suddenly serious. "We have to move around for awhile. Confuse them."

"Understood," he said, sounding very professional, as he moves to straddle her. "If we go really fast this time, who knows what will happen?"

"I'm going to have to be the responsible one here, aren't I?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Yes," he said, agreeing, running his hands over her breasts. "The last time I did something like this, I wasn't an alien."

"Hmm," she said, running her hands up his arms. "Since we're all about getting what we want, then, I should let you know something."

"What's that?" he asked.

She wiggled a finger as he moved forward and leaned in to hear her whisper.

"Like, while I'm working?" he asked, pushing himself up to look at her again. "And the desk is key?" he questioned, looking down at her as she smiled sweetly back at him.

"Only if you're Director, though," she said, shaking her head sadly.

He got up out of the bed.

"What are you doing?" she said, reaching for him with a laugh. "Come back."

"We need to save the galaxy. Now!"

She rolled onto her back and smiled, and then got up out of the bed when she heard the shower come on.

 


End file.
